Look what the cat dragged in?
by Pickm
Summary: Derek, Tracy and Derek fight a robot, Who later defeats them and kidnaps and stuffs them with chilly dogs Will they escape? Find out in Look what the cat dragged in?
1. Chapter 1

Derek, Tracy and Ziggy (Whom they brought along, Weird) Were going to get the next tooth

On the way though, Derek got hungry!

"Man! I'm hungry!" Said Derek, Angry

"Didn't you eat at home Derek! This is a important mission!" Said Ziggy, Mad at Derek and his hunger

"Yeah! But! I'm still hungry!" Said Derek, Whining

"Ok! Ok! We will stop somewhere!" Tracy said, Ziggy screamed back!

"NO! NO! NO! I'M PISSED NOW! YOU HERE ME?!" Ziggy was mad now!

Derek, Meanwhile caught his eye on a place, The sign said: "CHILLY DOGS".

Derek ran to door, and opened it!

Tracy followed after, Ziggy was whining While Tracy dragged him in...

Derek was running, It was a dark room with no lights

"Strange..." Derek said, Noticing no lights

"Food places usually have lights..." Derek felt something was wrong, I mean No lights?!

Ziggy walked in, He noticed "No lights".

Tracy noticed too!

The lights turned on, Derek opened his eyes

There, Stood a robot version of Derek's wife Carly I mean it looked just like her!

The robot came, Unexceptionally

"Hello? Is that yo-" Derek was interrupted by the robot say: "Operation: Fatten Derek!" Followed by three beeps

Tracy and Ziggy posed to fight, While Derek said: "I want five chilly do- No! 8! no 9! N-" Followed by Ziggy saying:

"WILL YOU BE NOT LOUD! THIS IS TIME TO FIGHT A DUMB ROBOT!" Screamed Ziggy, As the robot said:

"First Victim: Ziggy AKA stupid guy who shouts all the time!" followed by "Beep! Boop!"

Ziggy was pissed, A robot girl called him stupid!

Ziggy went to punch the robot, The robot knew karate and punched Ziggy in the nuts!

"OH- FUUUUUUUUUU" Screamed Ziggy, As the robot punched him three more times

"Ziggy defeated, Next target for plan: Tray-CEE"

"Tracy?" Said Tracy, "I'm a expert at karate!"

The robot analyzed Tracy "If he was lying", But he was

Robot easily, Punched him in balls and to the face

Tracy had 2 scars and cuts, The robot broke his glasses in two!

"Victim 2 done!" followed by "Beep Boop" "Now for Dare-RICK"

Derek struck a fighting pose, He had power that a robot didn't compare he though "He would win"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was alone, No backups

The robot (That looked like his wife was now staring) She and He spoke:

"Ready" Said Derek

"Set..." Said the robot

"GO!" Said Derek, Derek punched the robot

"FUUUUUUUUUU-" Derek screamed as the robot punched him 80 times in the balls

-IN DEREK'S MIND-

Man! I'm getting my butt kicked, Tracy and Ziggy are out cold!

I got to learn ho-

-OUT-

Derek, While thinking got punched by the robot and was defeated

The robot did a peace sign and said: "*BEEP* ROBOTS, BETTER THEN HUMANS! *BEEP*"

Derek, Tracy and Ziggy were defeated, No thought about it!

The robot, Scooped them up in a sack and brought them to a dark room

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

Derek, Ziggy and Tracy woke up, In a dark room

"Huh? Where are we?" Said Derek

"I don't know? Why are you asking me knuckle head!" Said Ziggy, Angry at Derek's stupid question

Suddenly, The robot was back!

"*BEEP* I hope your hungry *BEEP*" Said the robot, Lifting a feeding tube

Derek was scared, He didn't know what was going on!

The feeding tube was suddenly in his mouth, Derek tried to call for help!

But, Ziggy and Tracy were sleeping...

Derek's stomach began to bloat, His pecks turned into boobs

It was happening...

He remembered how strong he was, And thought "Will this be forever?"

Derek's body began to bloat, His butt was slightly bigger like his boobs

Derek felt his chest become fat and blubber, His face was swelled up

Derek felt his legs twist, The tube was taken out of his mouth followed by a:

"BURRRRRPPPP" From Derek, He was sumo sized

Derek tried to flee, But was too fat to run!

Derek worried that Ziggy and Tracy would suffer the same fate...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

Derek, All bulked up sat down on the cold floor

He thought in his mind, Looking at his man boobs: "Boobs?"

Ziggy woke up, He yawned and said: "Derek... Uh... What happened?"

Ziggy looked at Derek with shock and fear!

"Derek? What happened to you?" Questioned Ziggy, Derek pointed his head towards the robot with the feeding tube full of chilly

Ziggy was angry, Not for anything But... He was mad at the robot for doing that to his friend Even though he was dumb

Ziggy charged at the robot, The robot Carly tripped Ziggy

Ziggy landed on his back, Still angry

He tried again to charged at Metal Carly... But It was no use...

That robot beat the heck out of Ziggy, The robot picked up Ziggy and said:

"*BEEP* Torture mode activated *BEEP*"

Ziggy was in for the worst...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

Ziggy was held against the cold wall, He was scared

"Huh? Let me go you insane robot!" Yelled Ziggy, He yelled again

"Do you hear-" Just as Ziggy was about to finish his sentence, His mouth was filled with the chilly tube

Ziggy was growing, The robot put it on over drive

The gaining was fast, Only about 1 second!

Ziggy was super sumo sized, He waddled towards robot trying to land a punch!

Ziggy, Now Piggy Ziggy was flipped over by the robot to Derek

"BOOM"

They landed on each other, With a "FART" coming from Ziggy

"Oops..." Sighed Ziggy, Sad at his toot...

The two were mad! Really mad!

The two tried to charge at the robot, Only to be knocked off!

The robot looked towards Tracy, Who was sleeping...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

Tracy, Soon awoke to the sound of motors and metal sounds

Tracy took a look at the robot, He thought "it was familiar"

"Hey Derek! Is this your wife?" Tracy said, As He looked at Derek with a frown

Derek was sumo sized, His pecks were now boobs

Ziggy was now super sized too, But bigger

The robot, Pulled out a tube filled with chilly and stuffed it into Tracy's mouth

Tracy recognized the taste, He thought "Chilly?"

Tracy's body began to bloat, Into a massive food balloon shape

Tracy's body began to grow Boobs like the other two, Only... Bigger

Tracy's body pushed him to the roof, Where he tried to not make the building break

Little bits of stone and cement began falling, The two obese sumo men watched in horror

Derek screamed

"He's gonna blow! We need to stop that robot!" As the duo tried to bash the robot

Only to be thrown off, The robot pulled the tube out

"It's over..." Said the robot, Tracy was now a food balloon!

Someone was watching them, The figure gave out a small chuckle watching them from a TV

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7

The obese duo sat on ground, angry at the robot

They charged at the robot, The duo were so fat and sumo sized that the robot could not get up

They tore off wires and destroyed the poor robot

Until the robot was just scrap metal, The watcher was not pleased and was angry when they destroyed his robot

A flying orb, Flied by the duo

They were confused, But they thought "they were saved" But... They were not...

The watcher revealed himself to the duo, He spoke

"Hello!"

"I'm the dream crusher! I crush dreams!"

The duo were angry, But! When they tried to attack

"FLASH"

There was a shield around the sumos, The dream crusher laughed at the poor pathetic duo

They were put into cages and were now hopeless

Suddenly, The robot came back to life and took out 100 chilly dogs and stuffed Derek's mouth

"Feeding time boys!" Said the dream crusher

It was time for more food...

-THE END-


End file.
